Baby Please Come Home
by bigcitydreams-R5
Summary: "I've told you before Austin, I don't want to hear it!" The girl yelled back, looking away from him. "Ally, Please. I love you." The girl snorted disbelievingly. "I told you, it wasn't what you think!" He said, stepping forward. Ally squirmed away from him, "I don't care."/ His voice clawed at her heart. Why couldn't he just let her forget him? R&R! :D Happy Holidays! One shot.


Hello Everyone! This was inspired by the '604 Records Christmas' version of Baby Please Come Home by Josh Ramsay.

I do not own the song or Austin & Ally.

I meant to upload this earlier, but couldn't find the time! Happy Holidays! :)

* * *

**They're singing "Deck The Halls"**

**It's not like Christmas at all**

**Remember when you were here**

**And everything we had was dear**

Shards of white porcelain slid on the floor as a plate smashed to the ground. The brunette who had been holding the tray remained frozen, eyes glued to the screen on the television. An array of cookies that had been arranged on the plate flew around the room.

He was on the screen. Her best friend. Her partner. His light brown eyes looking straight through the camera, and she couldn't look away. His stunning voice and his obvious charm practically making him shine. He was playing the guitar she had gotten him for their last anniversary. It looked like a late night talk show. The audience was mesmerized by the singer in the studio, but he was singing purely to the camera. She slowly felt everything else falling away, focusing on him.

"Ally?!" Her friend exclaimed, rushing to the brunette's side. "Ally," the person repeated, shaking her hand infront of the other girl's face. "ALLY!" A redhead said loudly, walking over to the girl. The brunette jumped, snapping out of her trance and looking down at the broken dish surrounding her. "I should clean this up," She said quietly, turning around and quickly walking to the kitchen, slipping a bit on the porcelain strewn across the floor.

**All the church bells in town**

**They're ringing in song**

**Full of happy sounds**

**Baby Please Come Home**

As soon as she reached the kitchen, she closed the door and leaned against it. Her mind flooded with memories rushing to the surface. Austin's voice still ringing in her mind. Wait- that was actually Austin's voice. Ally sighed as she looked up to see a speaker. Of course Dez had surround sound.

She hadn't spoken to or seen Austin for 64 days. His voice clawed at her heart, shattering the pieces she had managed to piece back together. Why was he doing this to her?! Why couldn't he just let her forget him?

Who was she kidding, she could never forget Austin Moon, no matter how hard she tried.

**Now The snow's coming down**

**And I'm watching it fall**

**Watching the people around**

**Baby please come home**

She closed her eyes and slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground. Pushing the memories away, she focused on the boy singing his heart out.

_"Ally, What can I do to get you to listen to me?!" The blonde exclaimed. "I've told you before Austin, I don't want to hear it! Just forget it!" The girl yelled back, looking away from him. "Ally, Please. I love you." The girl snorted disbelievingly and pushed away his outstretched hand. "I told you, it wasn't what you think!" He said, stepping forward and taking her hands. Ally squirmed away from him, "I don't care. I've already told you- We're over." "Alls- I don't know what to do without you, please stay," Austin said desperately. The girl, refusing to look into his persuasive eyes, turned and walked away._

_This was the fourth time she walked away from him. The last time he had actively tried get back to get back together with her. She walked away from her life. She walked away from her home._

**Pretty lights on the tree**

**I've been watching them shine**

**You should be here with me**

**Baby please come home**

If she had seen him, and looked into his eyes, she knows she would have never walked away. She couldn't lie to his eyes. They were so pure, so honest. Once upon a time, they had also been hers.

**All the church bells in town**

**They're ringing our song**

**And it's a happier sound**

**Please please come home**

The brunette gathered herself up off the floor, and opened the door to the living room. Keeping her eyes away from the television, she began to sweep up the porcelain.

_As he exited the airport, Austin Moon slipped on his sunglasses to avoid the camera flashes that followed him. "Austin!" Ally shrieked, running toward him. The boy grinned and dropped his bags, readying himself. The petite girl jumped into his awaiting arms, giggling as she lightly kissed his nose. "Hey Alls," The tall blonde said happily. He lowered the girl in his arms slightly and kissed her lips._

_"I missed you," Ally said as she ran her hands through his soft hair. Austin smiled and kissed her again is response. "I'm never letting you leave again, you realize that." Austin laughed, setting his girlfriend down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "I love you too."_

Ally shook the flashback away and forced herself back to reality. "Austin Moon, everyone! Would you like to dedicate that to anyone?" Ally's head snapped to the tv, as it showed a close up of the boy who still had her heart. "Yeah. There's this girl, who I really want to repair my relationship with. She's amazing, and incredibly talented, and I can't believe I let her go as easy as I did. This song is for her, because I realize that she doesn't feel the same about me anymore but I still love her and I will continue to do everything I can to get her back. I miss her. I need her. Please come home."

**If there was a way**

**I'd hold back these tears**

**But it's Christmas day**

**Please come home**

She stared at the screen, all eyes in the room turning to her. "You should go," Trish said. Ally looked at her with sad eyes and shook her head.

**Home**

**Come Home**

**Come home**

**Come home**

"C'mon Ally, What have you got to lose?" Dez questioned. Ally looked at the tall redhead as he nodded at her. She smiled at her friend and looked at the blonde with the beautiful smile once more before slipping out the door.

**Now the snows coming down**

**And I'm watching it fall**

**Watching the people around**

**Baby please come home**

A somber face opened the door, standing in yellow sweatpants and a tank top. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on her. "Alls?" He breathed. "I- That was really sweet, Austin. That song." His mouth formed into a smile and he lunged forward, attacking her in a bear hug and swinging her around. "Does this mean you're back?" He asked hesitantly, gently setting her down. "I-" Ally began. "Ally- I know you still don't believe me about that other thing but I've tried everything I can think of for the past 64 days to get you to come back. You keep me together and sane. If you left me again, I wouldn't be able to stand it, okay?!" Austin said quickly, a hint of desperation in his voice. He had kept count. Ally closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Okay," She said. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around her again, and they stood together on the front steps, watching the snow.

**Pretty lights on the tree**

**I've been watching them shine**

**You should be here with me**

"You still won't look at me?" Austin asked quietly. "I've been looking at you," She said, looking up at his face. "You're looking at my forehead. Please, look at me." She took a breath and looked into his eyes. He grinned. She was so hypnotized by his eyes that she didn't notice his head moving closer to hers. She didn't notice him pulling her to him. She did notice when his eyes closed, and he kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. She was finally home.

**Baby**

**Baby**

**Please come home**

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone! Please Review :D


End file.
